


a persistent cough

by sarcasticsra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Poetry, etheree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is never just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a persistent cough

**Author's Note:**

> Etherees are my favorite kind of poem. For whatever reason the fact that it's both a rigid and flexible structure really strikes a chord with me. And so did That Moment, so of course I had to combine them. :)
> 
> (I have so many Thoughts on these characters, you guys. Especially these three. ESPECIALLY Keyleth. Keyleth is my favorite. She's just so layered and well-portrayed and there's such a depth and complexity to her moral reasoning that I just want to spend forever and a day discussing it with anyone who will listen, heh.)

she hears percy coughing loudly, distant  
vax’s words ringing like bells in her ears.  
“you know I’m in love with you, right?”  
the press of his lips on hers--  
for a moment, time slows  
and she tries to speak  
speechless, surprised  
but also  
maybe  
not.

this  
could be--  
something, yes.  
it could be good:  
the first warmth of spring  
after grueling winter  
that coaxes a bud to grow--  
like a promise of more to come.  
(yet she can still hear percy coughing--  
and feel the freezing chill deep in her bones.)


End file.
